Black as Day
by Riley Carbine
Summary: Yet another HP/FMA crossover, Ed ends up in a world different from his own where the rules he knows don't apply, he enters in the midst of war and gains some new friends.
1. Prologue

**A/n: My first FMA/HP crossover, gonna be mostly Ed-centric, I need a beta for this since I'm only really good with spelling but not really punctuation or anything like that.**

**Black as Day**

_Prologue_

_***********_

Ed examined his surroundings completely unsure of where he was. There were trees, dirt, and not much else. The forest around him was dense and didn't allow for much sunlight. Not even an hour ago he was in Central fighting with that bastard Mustang! How the hell did he end up here? He remembered a flash of green light then everything faded into darkness. He sighed running one of his hands through his disheveled hair.

"Well nothing left to do other than explore," he murmured. He took a moment to look around again hoping this was some bizarre dream or hallucination. Unfortunately there was no end to the woods around him. The tree next to him looked climbable. As he reached out to put a hand to it he paused and mentally slapped himself. Instead he stepped back, clapped his hands together and placed them to the ground. The ground shifted beneath him and began to rise, forming a rather large pillar of stone. Satisfied as he reached the canopy he stopped the transmutation.

"That's more like it!" Ed clapped his hands again touching his right arm and transmuting it into his signature blade, slicing the branches with ease. The woods stretched out for another two miles or so, and a castle rested upon the horizon to the west of him. "Crap," was his muttered reply as he noticed the sun slinking behind the castle slowly. "Well better get started." Clapping his hands again, he returned his arm to normal, and pressed one to the pillar causing the monolith to sink back to the ground.

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair sucking on a lemon drop, when one Rubeus Hagrid threw open his door. His breathing ragged while his cheeks were redder than usual. "Dum…" he paused to breath "Dumbledore, sir…it's a 'mergency!" Albus continuing to enjoy his yellow candy he sat straightening his posture to show his attentiveness. "The centaurs 'ave found an intruder sir!" Albus' eyebrow shot up. This was much more worrisome than some rouge magical creature as he originally suspected. "Where and when Rubeus?"

"In the forest sir, bout an 'our ago," was Hagrid's ragged reply to the professors inquiring gaze. Albus nodded slipping his wand into his cloak and slipped past the groundskeeper. He was curious as to how the intruder had slipped past the wards and managed to get this far without being discovered. He could hear Hagrid behind him as they left the castle. Quickly crossing the extensive grounds they reached the forest's edge where the sounds of fighting could be heard.

Ed ducked as an arrow pierced the air where his head had just been, stopping another with his automail arm. The horse-men chimeras moved in strategic patterns unlike any he'd previously encountered, plus they were definitely smarter then he first imagined. Swiftly dodging out of the way of a horse-mans' attempt to crush him with its hoof, he groaned. He was outnumbered, and losing energy fast, so he decided to up the ante and started to get serious.

"Alright! If you retreat I won't be forced to kill you!" He shouted hoping to persuade them. Snickers and snorts were the only answer he received. Now being a rational human being, awoken in a strange unknown land and forced to fight with strange horse-men chimeras out for his blood, Edward wasn't in the greatest of moods at this point. He was THE Fullmetal Alchemist for Christ's sake! He transmuted his arm into a blade for the second time that day and the laughter ceased. Once again he found himself being rushed by the strange creatures. Their attacks were predictable and easy to see through, but it was their hooves that prevented Ed from being able to land any hits. Then one of them lunged forward, and seeing his chance, Ed was able to plunge his blade into the creature's flank. Momentum and the creatures' weight did the rest. Luckily Ed was able to get out of the way, freeing his blade in the process, before the beast took him with it. Gasping for breath Ed didn't waste time in celebrating the minor victory. He was still surrounded by six beasts and they didn't look to happy.

"Bane, what's goin' on?" a deep voiced echoed from behind the chimeras. Soon the hulking figure of a giant accompanied the voice, a thin bearded old man standing beside him.

"The intruder has hurt Ronan," was the reply. Ed tried, and failed, to hide his surprise as one of the chimeras spoke. The chimera was a large black bodied male with matching black hair. He pawed the ground impatiently, "Magorian will wish payment in kind to him for this."

The giant finally looked at Ed, whom had yet to relax his battle stance, and exclaimed "Blimey, 'e nothing but a child! 'E can't be older 'an a firs' year." Ed twitched at the remark but otherwise kept his attention on the chimeras. The old men simply swept past the large unusual gathering and came to stop at the injured creature's side.

From within his rode he pulled out a long slender wooden stick and gently touched its tip to the gapping wound, whispering "Vulnera Sannelto." Ed watched amazed as the old men drew the stick across the wound healing it instantly. The chimera, Ronan he believed, stood and began to walk somewhat stiffly, testing his newly healed leg. Happy with his apparent work the old man turned to face Edward. "Now then young man, I'd like to speak with you, if you don't mind that is." The young man glared harshly, tensing.

"Give me one damn good reason to trust you," his voice echoing in the clearing. Albus carefully examined the boy. His eyes drawn to the bloodied blade somehow attached to his right arm.

He cleared his throat and spoke with certainty and authority, "My name is Albus Dumbledore," Bowing his head slightly, "and I would be happy to answer any questions you may have." At this statement the young man relaxed his posture, if only slightly. ", if in return you'll answer some of mine." He finished. The boy stared at him warily before nodding his head slightly and straightening his posture. Albus sighed, the young man apparently didn't trust him yet. He had yet to put away his sword thus making Albus keep his wand out, precautionary measures and all. "Now what is your name?"

***********

**A/n: So there's the prologue, how'd you like it. I'll only continue if anyone wants me to. So R&R oh and no flames please unless they are constructive. This is the rewritten prologue.**


	2. 20 questions

**A/n: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, this being both my first crossover and my first multi-chaptered story made me feel just a tad nervous.**

**Also thanks to Ivory Jade 6669 for reminding me to fill in some blanks. Takes place during book six for HP so updates will be slow until I finish re-reading the book, as for the FMA timeline it follows the manga and takes place just after chapter 33.**

**Disclaimer: (cause I forgot this as well |Kit: Bad Riley!!|) I don't own anything, not Harry, not Ed nor any of the other hunky men of either series.**

**Black as Day**

_Chapter one: 20 questions._

_***********_

Ed kept his eye on the seemingly harmless stick weighing his options. Trading information sounded a hell of a lot better than fighting his why out of here.

"Edward Elric." He stated abruptly.

The man 'Albus' quirked an eyebrow before muttering, "Elric? What an odd name." Ed bit back a laugh, but didn't bother holding his tongue.

"Like your one to talk _Dumbledore._" He stressed the name in a mocking tone to emphasize his point. Hearing a heavy thump from behind him, Ed fell back into his fighting stance, drawing his blade up ready to strike if needed. The giant was the cause of the sound, a foot step, clutching an umbrella like it was a sword.

"Don' you…" He started but Dumbledore's soft chuckle interrupted him.

"Now Rubeus, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." The giant Rubeus, yet another strange name, relaxed and tucked the umbrella into his coat. Ed also relaxed his stance and turned his attention back to old man Dumbledore.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Albus paused, eyes twinkling, "the Forbidden Forest to be precise."

"Witchcraft as in smoke and mirrors? Are you insane?" Ed asked skeptically, staring at him.

"I assure you I am quite sane, and if I remember correctly, it is my turn to question you." Ed seethed but motioned for Dumbledore to continue with a wave of his left hand. "What is that curious blade on your arm?" Ed lifted his right arm, grimaced, and quickly wiped off the remaining blood with his coat. It wasn't a complete cleaning, but it did make him appear less homicidal then before.

"There's nothing interesting about it," Ed stated simply, "just something I made with alchemy." Upon hearing this Dumbledore raised both eyebrows, this child didn't believe in magic yet claimed he was an alchemist. Odd was the word that floated in Dumbledore's mind. "My turn, what do you mean by witchcraft and wizardry?" Ed didn't remember hearing about any place with a religion like that in Amestris.

Dumbledore in turn raised the small stick held within his hand and mumbled, "Avis." Small birds burst from the end of the stick fluttering and floating around him. He took hold of one and tapped it with the stick and said, "Fera Verto." Ed watched in a mixture of horror and amazement as the tiny bird turned into a goblet.

"H-how…What just happened?" Ed started wide-eyed at the bird-turned-goblet. Everything he had just seen went against everything he knew to be true. There was no equivalent exchange, no transmutation circle, just a stick and uttered gibberish.

"That my boy," Dumbledore begin, "is witchcraft and wizardry, also simply known as magic." With a flick of his wrist the goblet reverted back into a bird, for which Ed was immensely grateful for, and with a final flick the bird was no more. "We also have a branch called alchemy, but from your reaction, I feel it is not the same thing." Dumbledore tucked the stick back into his robes. "What can your alchemy do?" Patiently he waited for Ed's answer. Deciding a demonstration was easier than a long windy explanation, he clapped his hands together. What happened next would seem like a miracle to most, but to Ed it was as simple as reciting the alphabet. He transmuted his arm back to its original gleaming state and held it up for all to behold.

"Fascinating," was the whispered reply by an awed Dumbledore. "This alchemy that you do, how does it work?"

Ed looked from his arm to Dumbledore and scratched the back of his head.

"It's a complex science that follows two main laws. The laws of providence and the law of equivalent exchange." He recited calmly, as if he was reading from a book. "It is the science of using the elements that make up one thing, breaking them down, and remaking them into another." Ed knew that it was a little fuzzy but it was the best he could come up with, without going into the semantics.

"What's wit yer arm?"

Ed turned and glared at the massive giant, dubbed Rubeus. If you had asked Ed he would have said he was glaring because of the interruption in the conversation. It had absolutely nothing to do with how tall the man was, nope, didn't involve height what so ever. To anyone else who had ever met the young man they would have been able to see the true reason behind the hostel glare.

"It's made of rainbows and butterflies." Ed quipped sarcastically. "Its automail, haven't your ever seen it before?" Ed refrained from any jabs towards the man's intelligence, for the sake of keeping peace. That didn't mean he would in any way be kind.

"Now Edward, in the wizarding world we have nothing of the sort." Dumbledore stated in hope of diverting the situation from further developing. "In fact I don't believe the muggles have anything as sophisticated as your arm." Further confused by the term 'muggle' and the fact that there was apparently no automail, which had risen in popularity since the Ishbalan war, was a terrifying thought. Staring at the ground with ice water rushing in his veins, Ed dreaded the answer to his next question.

"What continent is this?" Ed muttered weakly, shuffling his feet and kicking up dirt in the process.

"We are in Europe, in the country of Scotland." Ed's stomach churned, he'd never heard anything about what Dumbledore had said. He pushed down the fear flowing in his veins, after all he only took the time to study alchemy not geometry, and tried to focus on asking his next question.

"Since you got to ask two questions in a row, how do I get back to Amestris?"

Dumbledore stared at him with questioning eyes before opening his mouth and closing it again, frowning. After a tense couple of minutes he opened his mouth and replied, "I'm sorry but no such place as Amestris exists."

***********

**Central Headquarters, Amestris.**

Alphonse Elric was seconds away from a panic attack. His beloved brother had disappeared within a green flash of light, and in his place was a very complex transmutation circle. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Private Kain Fuery occupied the room that he was told to wait in. The blonde was calmly cleaning her gun while the meek black haired Fuery rubbed his glasses clean, the awkward silence making Al uncomfortable.

"Alphonse, you needn't worry, the military has some of their best alchemists investigating the circle." Hawkeye stated without pausing in her task to look up. Her encouragement did little to appease Al's mood or sprit as he sat bitterly thinking to himself '_But they don't have brother._' The doors opened and Colonel Roy Mustang walked into the silent awkwardness followed by 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc.

Mustang gave Al a sideways glance smirking. "Alphonse, you're not thinking about how incompetent the military is without Fullmetal are you?"

The living armor jumped in his seat. Quickly he raised his arms, one held out in front and one scratching the back of his helmet stuttering out, "O-of course not!" Mustang's smirk grew into a smile.

"Don't worry Al, we'll get to the bottom of this and get back the Shrimp Fullmetal." Al returned his eyes to the ground trying to find hope within the Colonel's words.

"I'm going to go for a walk now if you don't mind." He muttered standing slowly. Hearing a shout of protest he stopped and turned to Mustang, "Alphonse don't go near the array." He ordered sternly. Al gave a stiff nod. Of course he was going to investigate, it's what his brother would have done if it were him that had vanished. He knew he would get yelled at but could always blame it on a lack of functioning ears and eardrums.

As expected the area was cordoned off. Since it was on military ground it wasn't mobbed with gawking people wondering what the commotion was about, but you still had the occasional military personnel slow down to scope out the scene. Despite the fact Al didn't need any, he still kept chalk on him for occasions such as this. He did a quick sketch of the array on his arm, not bothering to double check the lines to make sure they were perfect.

"This should do!" He cheerfully exclaimed and turned on his heel. After ten minutes of pondering the question, '_Where can I go?_' he reached the conclusion that an alley would do just fine. Turning into a random abandoned alley he brought his hands together like he himself had done against the ninja guy back in Rush Valley. He then placed them to the ground using alchemy to carve another array into the stone of the alley way.

"It worked!" He said somewhat relieved staring at the perfect copy of the circle. Now all he had to do was hope that it would be able to bring him to where Ed was. He clapped his hands together, the resounding echo strengthening his resolve, and brought them down to the array. The same green light, that had taken his brother, flared to life around him. Too distracted by the dancing light he didn't notice a shadowed figure step into the circle, becoming engulfed along with him.

***********

**A.N/ and there's chapter one, How will Ed react to the information that he's not in Kansas anymore? (so to speak) Will Al be able to get to Hogwarts and find his brother? And who was the dark figure, be they friend or foe what roll will they play? Find out in the next chapter of ****Black as Day.**

**Kit: Ohh look a DBZ reference…anyways this is the finished edited First chapter!! -squeal- Now I'm going to go to sleep cause my fingers and brain are tired…**

**A.N/ oh yeah Kit here is mah editor, she's gonna be helping me with future chapters and make sure I update in a quick and timely fashion.**


	3. Flying heads and new friends

**A.N: Sorry for the wait, thanks to the new reviewers I feel so bad for not updating sooner. School started and I've been busy with AP English work and Economics tests. Not to mention writer's block and the lack of inspiration oh and loss of flash drive.**

_Sanddunee_: About Ed's arm and leg. I realize many people have Ed's automail react to the enchantment on Hogwarts that ceases electronics' from working. I however look at this from an anatomical and scientific viewpoint; Ed's limbs run on electric impulses from his nerves. Thus, for his automail to stop working so must his brain and this is not a zombie Ed fic.

**Thank you all who reviewed, it does well for my confidence and let's me know how the story is doing.**

_**Chapter**__**2:**__ Flying heads and new friends._

Al hadn't expected the radical change in scenery. Instead of the alleyway he had been in he now stood between two large tree roots that branched from an even larger tree, the tree itself was mostly bare of leaves the ends of its branches large bulbs. Al was able to see a castle behind the tree and brightened, he might find someone who could help.

Al began to climb over a root that separated him from his goal; there was a subtle shifting of the root and the sound of splintering wood. He was taken by surprise as a strong force hit him from behind sending his head flying.

Dumbledore noticed the frantic look that came across the boys face. The paternal instinct to comfort Ed overcame his curiosity to question further. Dumbledore pretended to shiver from the cool autumn breeze that spoke whispers of the coming winter. "We should continue this in the castle," he started before adding as an afterthought, "over a nice cup of butterbeer."

Ed nodded, his brain still overloaded from the temporary aneurism he had at discovering Amestris was nonexistent to bother asking about the potentially alcoholic substance the old wizard planned on feeding him. The edge of the forest had not been as far as Ed had previously thought, he trudged slowly behind the two elder men, still trying to beat his denial to a pulp and shove it in a closet in the back of his mind to address on a later date. He kicked at the ground cursing under his breath; his curses were cut short as something metal collided with his head. Ed stumbled and crumbled to the floor, one hand clutched the back of his head the other dug into the moist grass to keep him from face planting.

"Bloody 'ell!" Hagrid exclaimed doubling back to check on Ed, he grimaced at the blonde hair mixed with red blood. Dumbledore and Hagrid exchanged expressions of surprise and concern, they both glanced over at the object that injured Ed, it was a helmet dented in the back and blood splattered in the front (most likely from Ed), Hagrid grabbed it by the long strand of silver hair that decorated the top of it and pulled it closer.

"Al!"

The helmet was pulled from his grasp by Ed; the blonde looked around wildly stopping to stare in the direction of the womping willow. The tree was flailing and bursts of blue electricity danced around the bottom of it lighting up the darkening sky. Ed suddenly jumped up stumbling at first but recovering quickly enough to evade any attempts to stop him.

Al dodged another branch as it came crashing down. He quickly transmuted a wall from the ground in an attempt to stop another that came at him like a fist, the wall only succeeded in weakening it and it followed though colliding with Al's chest plate which dented inward from the impact.

"Al!"

He barely dodged another branch when the shout sounded in the distance, the familiar voice of his brother made Al relax. The blonde head of the Fullmetal Alchemist appeared a short time later clutching the dented head of armor in his right hand. Al nearly avoided being hit again and tried to warn Ed but stopped when a branch crashed down on top of Edward kicking up dirt and dust. Any panic Al felt was momentary as the dirt fell fast enough to reveal a stone hand holding the branch in place.

Ed smirked, glad to see the fist was able to hold the wiggling limb. Another took no time trying to relinquish the other, Ed figured it would and was ready to transmute another fist that shot up taking hold of the new branch, he ran forward toward the origin of the branch transmuting two more to make up for the fact that this branch was farther from the ground and the materials had to be thinner and weaker to reach

Hagrid couldn't believe his eyes, the womping willow pounded at the walls that had grown around it, but they continued to grow around the tree. Dumbledore was more interested in the armor then the changing landscape. He could tell by how Ed acted that this was more than a mere enchanted object, and he was reminded of a conversation he had with Nicholas Flamel once about alchemy on the human soul (a memory he had just happened to visit this morning).

"Brother!" The wizards were surprised by the voice; the high-pitched child's tone didn't suit the armors exterior. The armor rushed to Ed taking the small boy into a crushing embrace, Ed quickly pushed the armor away and yanked it down peering inside the suit.

"B-brother?"

"Good" Ed smiled as he saw the blood seal was in no danger, he stepped back tossing Al the helmet. The alchemist clapped his hands and placed them on the armor, in a flash of blue light the dents were gone and the armor was fully restored. Al went to hug his brother again, he stopped finally noticing the blood then he fell backwards, his head wobbling as he did so.

"Brother what happened to your head?"

Ed only glared at him in annoyance, "Your head happened, that's what." Before Ed could say anything else Dumbledore stepped in between the two brothers holding a bony hand out to Alphonse

"Good evening, I am Albus Dumbledore" Al shook his hand "Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Um…Hi" Al thought the old man looked kind enough and Ed had yet to attack him "My name is Alphonse Elric, but you can call me Al."

**TBC…**

**Sorry for the long wait, the thing at the top explains most of it but I've had some personal issues and issues with graduation that I had to sort out. I've felt really bad not updating you guys seem to really like this story so I'll have to buckle down and start writing more.**

**P.S. this is the un-edited version my editor has been under the weather but since you guys are fantastic I decided to update anyway so please be kind, there may be a lot of mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 3

Riley: Sorry guys, my hard drive recently crashed and I lost everything I had so I had to start this chapter from scratch. It's going to be short. I also had graduation and stuff to deal with, funny thing being, I failed my creative writing class. But I got an A on the final so everything worked out. Oh, and someone asked why Al ended up at the Womping willow. Simply because I really wanted to write that scene… and I love beating up Ed.

Black As Day Chapter 3

"Edward, I would like you to see Madam Pomfrey, she is the schools nurse." Dumbledore said turning his attention to the blonde. In reply Ed gave him a sideways glance with a look of exasperation before saying anything.

"Why do I need to do that? Can't you just heal me like you did that chimera thing?"

"I could, but I'm not skilled in medical magic." Dumbledore smiled to himself and recalled the time when Lockhart had attempted to heal Harry during his second year; he told the alchemists about his memory and then added. "Of course the boy had a broken arm. Instead of no bones you could end up, at worst, brain dead."

Ed suddenly looked nervous; he stared at the ground scratching the back of his head. For the first time the boy sounded his age.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

With a smile in place Albus said his parting words to Hagrid and lead Edward and Alphonse to the castle. As they made their way to the hospital wing Dumbledore took notice of the boys reactions. The moving staircases warranted a dubious look from Ed (most likely from Al as well, but he couldn't be sure) and the portraits on the wall garnered excited whispering between the two.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Sir Cadogan upon seeing who it was stood straight and saluted, his helmet fell over his eyes and he

straightened it dropping his sword in the process. "Ah, Dumbledore my lord, I see you are accompanied by a noble knight this evening and his minuscule Page."

As Sir Cadogan was busy retrieving his sword he failed to notice his impending doom.

"Who are you calling so small he's mistaken for a comma in a sentence?"

Ed transformed his arm into a blade and lunged at the knight, Sir Cadogan launched himself into the neighboring portrait just as Ed slashed the other in two.

Sir Cadogan turned to face Ed "Stand and fight, ye scurvy cur!" to add to effect he went to raise his sword but found it stuck in the ground.

Ed clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground, blue lightening sparked around him like with every alchemic reaction. Only Al noticed something was wrong, Ed stopped the reaction before he did anything, the light died down leaving Ed with his hands touching the ground. The floor other than a couple transmutation lines had remained unchanged.

"Hey, Al?"

"Yes brother?"

"Did you notice anything different when you were transmuting?"

Alphonse thought back to when he was fighting the tree, at the time he was too harried to really take notice but he had felt something… odd when he transmuted. Ed took Al's silence as a yes and continued.

"It wasn't as noticeable out in the woods or by that tree, but here in the castle it's harder to tell what I'm transmuting… there are more molecules and they aren't anything I've ever come across."

Dumbledore watched curiously as the two alchemists stood in silent thought, He understood little of what they were talking about. Ed suddenly turned to him with a look of fierce determination and fire in his eyes (of course that could've just been a reflection of one of the torches).

"Hey old man, We never finished our game of 20 questions."

"No, we didn't, did we." Albus smiled at both the way the young man had addressed him, and because he believed in equivalent exchange. Dumbledore had first heard of that concept from Flamel, so he knew however many questions were asked would likewise be answered.

"Before we continue though, I would require that you wait until after we see Madam Pomfrey" The blonde nodded and seeming to forget his anger at the knight (despite his incessant name calling), followed the headmaster to the hospital wing lost in thought.

TBC

Riley: Another unbeta'd chapter. In this chapter I brought in the initial idea for writing this. This was a hard chapter to write because of it, and I'm sorry for it being short and a tad boring. Please review to let me know what you think.


	5. discontinued

So I know I should have done this forever ago, but this story will be discontinued. Thank you all who enjoyed it. I may one day come back to it, but my interests have have inspired my muse elsewhere. In truth I hadn't thought this story out completely and though I knew what it would be about and how it would end, the journey their was too arduous for me to partake. I apologize for all the loyal fans, especially for not posting this sooner.

I must also apologize for ever writing this in the first place, as it was for entirely selfish reasons, during the time I was reading many of these crossovers and everything I disliked about the ones I read made me want to write a story without them. I regret not finishing this, but in trying to complete the next chapter to no avail, I admit I have been bested.

My sincerest apologies.

Riley Carbine.


End file.
